


Soddisfatto

by Carabatta



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabatta/pseuds/Carabatta
Summary: Un matrimonio e un rimpianto
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa
Kudos: 2





	Soddisfatto

Era la serata principale della festa di mezza estate nel regno, ll giorno in cui si festeggiano i matrimoni nella valle. Questa volta toccava ai Moomin.  
Moomin si avvicinò al Joxter,che se ne stava in disparte a bere e a fumare.  
"Perchè non ti unisci anche tu alla festa?"  
"Uffa-uffa, sto bene qui. Non disturbarmi."  
Moomin si allontanò. Nonfarlostaconmeconleiti PREGO!  
"Joxter."  
"Ho perso su tutta la linea."  
"Ricordati cosa abbiamo detto."  
Uno: lui l'ha salvata.  
Due: la ama.  
Tre: tu sei il Joxter.  
"E se le cose fossero andate diversamente?"  
"E che se fosse? Non hai avuto il coraggio di provarci davvero. Ciao,Joxter."  
Il Joxter osservò i due piccioncini, ricordando le notti passate con Moomin a fare l'amore.  
"Non ho avuto io il coraggio di essere soddisfatto."

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a Satisfed di Hamilton.


End file.
